


The Afterglow

by zuuloo



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Bickering, Boat Date, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Ryuusei wants an excuse to hang out with Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuuloo/pseuds/zuuloo
Summary: Rin gets a surprise visitor after he leaves Bluelock
Relationships: Itoshi Rin/Shidou Ryuusei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	The Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> I just like these two a lot, I started this when they barely interacted so I hope I got their characters down.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Whatttt,” he drawled out, “do you not trust me?"

"Lets see, I'm blindfolded, it's 11pm at night, and you basically showed up to my house and kidnapped me, so yeah I kinda don't trust you Ryuusei."

Ryuusei laughed in response, "You're cute when you're worried."

"You need severe help."

"Heh, maybe so."

It was late, it was cold, and Rin was getting impatient. Rin had never  _ exactly  _ been a patient person, and being stuck in bluelock for so long did not help him with time at all. Between Isagi and Bachira's nagging, Ego's constant talking, and then the desire to beat his brother, Rin struggled with not getting agitated with the people around him. 

But somehow, it was worth it. Rin did it, he was able to become the best striker in the world. It was like a million burdens were shoved off of his shoulder. He was finally able to relax and have time to himself. No players, no Ego, no bluelock.

So that's why he's confused about why Ryuusei has stopped by his house and is now taking him to god knows where.

He's even more confused as to why he agreed to go with him

Shidou Ryuusei, the man who came second place to him to be one number one striker. Rin liked Ryuusei, he liked him a lot. He was different from any of the opponents he faced in blue lock. He wasn't like Isagi who used his field of vision to crush people, or Bachira who had an overpowered skill with dribbling. Ryuusei was a mysterious trump card to Rin that kept him interested, and even more determined to defeat.

He remembers the final test of bluelock, the last decision to decide if it were him or Ryuusei who would become number one striker. Once they got past the hard trials of defeating the U-20 team, they each had to pick 10 people from the last eliminated participants and compete against each other. 

The final score was 5-6 with Rin's team winning the game. He can't even describe the emotion he felt that day; it was as if he was on top of the world and nothing could stop this feeling. He could finally leave this hell hole and everyone in it. Even so, he didn't want to leave Ryuusei who he (surprisingly) took a liking to. Rin never really had a problem with him, Ryuusei would say snarky remarks to rile him up, but nothing that ever made him angry. He was cunning, intriguing, funny, many things that Rin enjoyed about him, and maybe that's why he felt sort of sad that Ryuusei and him would part ways; he didn't get his number either.

So how the hell did he end up in this situation right now?

Ryuusei has picked him up in his car and they have been driving for about 15 minutes now. Rin felt the car stop and heard Ryuusei hop out of the car.

' _ What the hell is he doing? _ ' he thought to himself.

Rin flinched when his side of the door opened and he sensed the other male getting closer.

"Here, take my hand."

"I can't see your hand, idiot," Rin huffed.

There was a pause. "Oh right," Ryuusei said. 

He hovered over Rin to unbuckle his seat belt and he then took the black haired male's hands into his own. Rin hoped he suppressed the light blush on his face cause he'd never hear the end of it if Ryuusei saw.

"I still can't believe I let you take me to who knows where."

"Shhhhh, we’re almost there, relax." Ryuusei guided him. Rin tried to figure out where he was, but underneath his feet, it felt like he was stepping on wood.

They stopped walking and Rin guessed they were at their destination. He was about to remove the blindfold until he felt Ryuusei scoop him up from underneath and set him down in an area that made him stumble.

He tried to feel the area around him, feeling something cold and wet, he moved his hands round and heard splashing as well as Ryuusei snickering in front of him.

"You can take the blindfold off you know," Ryuusei giggled. Rin could practically feel the cocky grin on his face now.

"I know that," he rolled his eyes under the blindfold and slowly removed it.

There he saw it, they were sitting in the middle of a lake in a wooden boat that seemed like a pretty good size with a small table in between them. The table had a picnic basket filled with a variety of food and what looked like bottles of water as well. 

"W-what is this?" Rin couldn’t even hear himself talk cause he was so flustered, he's praying that his voice didn't crack or anything.

"A little congratulations for the number one striker," Ryuusei replied.

"And...there's no catch?" Rin questioned, still in awe of what was happening right now.

"Why would you think that?" Ryuusei exclaimed. "I am always this kind."

Rin narrowed his eyes at the other male, "Suspicious."

He laughed and started to paddle the boat, "I can't be nice now?" 

"You were only nice to like, two people during bluelock," Rin held up two fingers.

The other male smiled in return, "You were one of those two weren't you?"

"You're insufferable."

"Yeah but you're kinda into it," Ryuusei teased.

Ryuusei told him how he prepared the picnic himself, though he almost burned down the house when we tried to make grilled cheese. Rin tried to hold in his laughter, how do you mess up trying to make grilled cheese?

"Are you judging me?" Ryuusei pretended to be insulted and Rin let out his laugh.

"No it's just-" he stiffened up. "This is really sweet, I didn't know you could do something like this."

They sat and ate the rest of the food and by that time an hour went by. They talked about how life was before Bluelock, Ryuusei was surprisingly a loner in school, he told him. He had maybe a couple close friends, but not many because of his temper. He said he started soccer to relieve stress and talk to more people, and Rin was glad he was able to share that with him. Rin shared the origin of why he was so passionate about beating his brother. They talked and ate for a while until Ryuusei picked up the boat paddles and began to go back to the dock.

"Thank you again for bringing me here," Rin smiled fondly. "This was my first date since before bluelock and I had a great time,” he slipped out.

They both went silent.

' _ Ah shit _ ' Rin hand-palmed himself.

"A.." Ryuusei stumbled on his words. "A date?" He sputtered in shock and his face went red, though he recovered quickly.

"Fuck, no I'm sorry-” Rin said waving his hands around in denial. “I just assumed-"

Ryuusei grinned at him, "Would you have liked it to be a date?"

Now it was Rin's turn to blush, "No, shut up, stop patronizing me." 

They arrived at the dock and Ryuusei hopped out the boat first.

"I never said I didn't want this to be a date," Ryuusei reaches out his hand to help Rin get out the boat. "That was my original intention actually," he blushed.

Rin was going to just ignore what he thought was a sarcastic comment but when he looked up at Ryuusei, he actually looked genuine. Rin tried to cover his face so Ryuusei wouldn't see him flustered as well but when he tried to step up on the dock, he fell into the water.

“PFFFFFFT—” is all Rin heard as soon as he propped his head up from below the water, he looked up to see Ryuusei bent over with his hands holding his stomach like he heard the funniest thing in the world.

“Ha ha, very funny now will you give me a hand?” 

Rin smirked as he saw Ryuusei lowering his hand. As he was about to take it, Rin yanked his arm to pull Ryuusei in the water. 

“You-“ Ryuusei choked out from the water caught in his throat. “Bastard!” he shouted. While Rin was throwing a fit of laughs, that shut Ryuusei up real quick because it’s not everyday you get to see someone so stoic laugh like there’s no tomorrow.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself, it was payback for laughing at me,” he sneered. Ryuusei didn’t respond, he was just staring at Rin with both his eyebrows raised.

“What?” Rin asked.

Ryuusei shook his head, “Nothin, you just...smile a lot more than I thought you did.” he said as he slowly hopped out of the water and gave Rin his hand (forreal this time) and they were both out of the water drenched.

“Well when I was in bluelock, there wasn’t much of a reason to smile..” he started. “Not like you’d understand with your weird giggling during matches.”

“You call it weird, I call it passion.” He hummed to himself.

“It was weird...”

“It was not!”

“Was too.”

“It wasn’t.”

“You talked about explosions.” Rin said blatantly.

“As I said before, passion,” he stated emphasizing the ‘passion’ part. 

“Whatever you say Shidou.”

“You know what, if you keep insulting me, I’ll leave you here and won’t take you home.” Ryuusei joked. 

“As if you would leave me,” Rin huffed. “Speaking of my house, how did you get my address when we didn't exchange information?"

"I asked Reo who asked Isagi,” Ryuusei twisted his shirt to squeeze the water out.

"Ah, of course," Rin replied as they both walked back to Ryuusei’s car. They were still soaked with water but Ryuusei seemed to not mind his car getting wet so they started to drive back to Rin’s house. The ride always feels shorter on the way back home than the way from home. Rin didn’t know whether to feel relieved or disappointed that the night was almost over. He thought today would be a nightmare when he saw Ryuusei randomly pop up on his doorstep but to his surprise, he appreciated tonight a lot more than he thought he would. 

They pulled up to his driveway and it was 1 am now. Rin slowly stepped out of the car and pulled the keys from his pocket to insert in the door.

“What, no kiss before you go?” Ryuusei teased.

Now Rin isn’t an idiot, he knows this is how Ryuusei is. He’s coy, flirtatious, and says things just to get a rise out of people, but after tonight, why not take the bait?

“I don’t kiss on the first date.” He said as he folded his arms across his chest.

Ryuusei smirked. “Are you implying there will be a next one?”

“What do you think?” he told him, still no change in his facial expression though he was smiling to himself on the inside. “Pick me up at 6 pm next Friday.”

Ryuusei’s face went red and he let out a laugh. “Anything for my ‘number one’ striker,” he said playfully.

“Keep that up and there won’t be another date,” Rin said, though of course he didn’t mean it. Ryuusei snickered at his reply once again and soon they gave each other their farewells. Rin didn’t know how the night turned out like this but what he did know is that he didn’t regret it one bit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @RYUUSElGF


End file.
